


The Consort's Coronation

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [23]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Loki lets Darcy sleep as long as possible on the day of her coronation.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #14:O1Blanket,G1Gold,N1Burrow,N2Brain,I2Ocean





	The Consort's Coronation

Golden rays of sunlight filtered through the thin curtains and woke Darcy up. She pulled the blanket further over her head. She'd had a long night, they both had, but if the lack of another person in the bed was any indication, her partner had slipped out early. She didn't care too much at the moment. She burrowed further onto their side of the bed and smiled. It still smelled like them. Salt and ice, like the ocean in the winter. She closed her eyes and started to drift off again.

Some time later, she felt her lover return to the bed and curl up behind her.

"You should be getting up now, darling," Loki said. Their voice was deeper, pitched lower than it had been the night before and Darcy had a brief flash of memory of falling asleep with her face pillowed on breasts. She supposed today they were feeling masculine. She rolled over to look at Loki and gave them a smile.

"Your bed is so comfortable. I don't want to get up."

Loki grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. "As is only right for the Ruler of Hel. But today is very special for you. Afterward, you can call it your bed too."

Some of the sleep that was clogging Darcy's brain fell away. That was right. There was going to be some fancy ceremony declaring her Loki's Consort. She was even going to be given a crown or something. She kissed them again because the entire idea of it short-circuited everything in her head.

Who knew making a deal with Loki would get her here?


End file.
